The Lesson From Hell
by clutzyclutz
Summary: Now Harry's occlumency lessons with Snape are Hermonies.  What if unlike Harry she has a past she's kept hidden, until now?  Maybe just maybe when Snape finds out, he doesn't act like the total git he seems to be.  Rated M mentions of Rape and Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! JK Rowling owns all! This story contains rape and abuse if you don't like that please don't read!**

Harry's occulmency nightmares are now Ron and mine as well. It's bad enough that Harry has to go through with it but us too. I mean I guess I can understand the reason why, we are his best friends and we have information on him that needs to be conceled from Voldermont. It's just that Snape is a bloody rotten teacher I know that he is essential to the order but that doesn't mean I actually have to like him. Yet, here I am at his door knocking and waiting for my hell to begin. I just have to remember that this isn't for me but for Harry and for the whole wizzarding community.

"Enter, Granger", Snape said pracitcally hissing her name. I really hate when he does that, and the fact that he doesn't think I try really annoys the bloody hell out of me. He has no idea how hard I actually do try. Just because I show some of my life to the git doesn't mean I'm showing him everything about me. No one and I mean no one knows about me, well I mean the me when I'm not in Hogwarts. My mom died when I was little and I'm being raised by my FATHER, not DAD but FATHER! Dad is a term of endearment, and father is a term legally given to a man but that doesn't mean they have earned that title. Believe me when I tell you my father has never for as long as I can remember earned the right to the title Dad.

"So Granger, have you been practicing at all or are you gazing off into oblvion hopeing that we will not do anything, so that I won't find out what I lazy student you are?" Snape bit out in obvious amusement at the startled look his student gave him.

I really hate it when that bloody man does that. Although I have to admit that to him it probably is funny to see a student get scared of him. I mean this is Snape we are talking about.

I spoke real quietly as to not anger him further and said "Yes sir, I have been practicing."

Snape looked at his student with mild concern becuase of the tone in which she was speaking with but just gave her a nod and said "Alright Ms. Granger I hope that is true. For right now I want you to just read this, it's about closing off your mind. I will give you about thirty minutes or so and then I will penatrate your mind."

I shivered at the word penatrate but nodding all the same, he gave me the book and I sat down reading praying that he didn't notice the look I gave him when he used that, that word. My mind drifting to that word and I stoped reading and just thought about my Father. I could really just spit that name out. He blames me, you know, for my Mother's death. He said that it was all my fault. I believed him, stupidly I believed him! That thought alone makes me angry at myself. After my mom died not only did he blame me he started to hit me. For the first weeks it was just once or twice but then it was every night. Every bloodly night. Shortly after the beatings started he told me that I looked so much like my mother, and that because of me he couldn't love her anymore, but he could love me. I didn't know what that meant until he started touching me and it didn't just stop there it escualted and quickly. He raped me for the first time when I was five, of course I didn't know what it was then, all that I knew was that it was so painful. It made me feel dirty and it still does. So I guess that is why the word penatrate makes me shiver, I mean I couldn't even tell you how many times that he penatrated me by force. I really have never told anyone this and I hope that I never have to but, I quickly learned that my nightmares were going to become displayed to my most hated teacher in about I don't now.

Snape and been watching his student the whole time. He would never admit it but he liked the girl. She was a great student and the brightest witch of her time. He just had to act like he hated her because of him being a spy. Whilst watching her he became visibly concered by the unconcled emotions crossing over her face.

"Granger, are you ready" Snape asked her softly as to not startle her?

"Um yes sir, I am." She repiled clearly scared of him and his power over her.

"Perpare yourself, Legilimens" Snape yelled!"

All of the sudden I felt my mind being evaded and then everything that I was just thinking about gave to life. The beating the touching the yelling the rapes my living nightmare! Snape pulled out of me as I was crying, and walked over slowly as to not frighten me, but to no avail because the minute I saw hime I ran, and ran as fast as I could.

I ran after the girl, I was worried but I couldn't find her. I went looking off the grounds and that is when I saw her. I mean really saw her because just as I walking over there she looked up and what I saw made me gasp alound.

**I am a new writer be gentle! Please review I'm unsure of whether or not I should continue with this story. I will take all your critism with open arms! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! JK Rowling owns all! This story contains rape and abuse if you don't like that please don't read!**

_I ran after the girl, I was worried but I couldn't find her. I went looking off the grounds and that is when I saw her. I mean really saw her because just as I walking over there she looked up and what I saw made me gasp alound._

There siting on the near the lake was Hermione Granger, covered in bruises, cuts and burns. The smart girl must have used glamour charms on herself. I, Severus Snape, don't get scared often but the thought of all the brusies and other injuries that marred her skin frightened me. Whilst I just stood there unmoving, so as to not to, startle her in such a fargile state she looked slowly up towards me. When her gaze met mine I saw all the emotions this young, scared girl was feeling. It wasn't just the pure terror that caugt my eyes, it was the pain that she was feeling and the shame. Something else was in there, self loathing maybe I will just have to explore that later.

"Ms. Granger, may I sit down," I asked in a soft voice, one in which I prayed didn't seem threatening to her? She gave my the slightest nod and at that I sat down slowly next to her.

I listened as the girl tentivaly asked, "Sir, I know you have questions for me but I-I don't want to answer them. Please don't make me, I know Sir! Please." The voice, the voice that she used broke my heart. Her voice was measured as if trying to evade my wrath that she thought I would unleash on her.

"Ms. Granger please Hermione look at me", although I didn't think using her first name would work it did and well, because her glaze flicked up to meet mine. "I understand that I have gave no indication ever that you should trust me, but you can. Now this is not just because I am in the order, not even because I am your teacher, but someone that you can trust." I said but at this she laughed.

"How can I just trust you it's obvious that you don't like me, you made that sure to me with our lessons. You don't have to lie to me, I know that you just think I'm a lazy student who doesn't try. Or am I the complete opposite, an insufferable no-it-all?" I winced at the volume at which the girl spoke this at.

"Hermione, listen to me!" I yelled but regreted that action because she flinched back. "Hermione, you don't understand I don't think any of these things about you, I am a spy for the order I have a reputation to maintain or my snakes. Any of them could go to their parents, most of them mind you, are death eaters and tell them I am being nice to your lot. I don't ask you to trust me all at once, but I still saw the hell in which you suffer and as your Professor and someone that can help you, you need to talk to me. If not I have to take you to the hospital wing." I watched and realized the minute everything sunk into her brain because the moment it did, surprised eyes flew up to look into mine.

"Why do we need to talk about it you saw it, did you not? Besides it's my fault, everything, I deserve what he does to me. I don't even think he knows half of what he does he is always drunk and high. Anyway I'm used to it, mays well just let me stay, because I will not burden anyone else ever again. It doesn't matter what he does to me I still remember it all. Right?" I listened and at her quiet question I realize that she doesn't truly believe everything is her fault, everything she just said was something told to her.

"Hermione, nothing that was done to you was your fault you need to know that. Your father should be in jail because of everything he's done. Please don't think that you deserve anything, you deserve to be safe, love and cared for. Not hit, raped, and starved."

Everything sunk in and she started to cry hard but slient, something she must have learned to do, I will ask her about that later. Slowly I reach out to her and pulled her into a hug. Gasp isn't that I surpise the greasy git of the dungeons actually not being a git. She looked at me startled most likely because it was me doing this, but another part of me also said that she probably has never been hugged by an adult before. I will inlist in Minervas help with her, they are both very fond of each other. It will be easier for the child to talk to a woman about everything that has happened to her. Yet for now I will just hold her until all tears have been shed, and she falls asleep. After that I will get all the Professors, and we will pay a little visit to the bastard and sorry exuse for a father that she was cursed with. She will be okay, she will be.

Looking down I realized that the girl has fallen asleep, walking cafully back to the castle I lay her down in my office and set of to do my tasks. I look forward to tonight events.

_**I will have more stories, I just wanted my first to be short until I get the feel of writing larger ones. Please review and maybe send some ideas for a next story. I may continue this one but make it about Hermione telling Minvera everything about her life. Tell me what you think about that idea! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next story that goes with this one is called The New Beginnings. It centers around Hermione and Minvera. Please read and review it, I already have one chapter up and another on the way!


End file.
